We Are Slasher
by DXJC56
Summary: A simple camping trip turns into a epic horror where either you find out who is killing everyone, or get killed yourself. Rated M to be safe: ShikaIno, KibaHina, NaruSaku, SasuSaku,GaaSaku. More couples but I can't name them all. Sorry for the summary...
1. Chapter 1

Well, It's a new story.

I guess I was kinda bored so I started this story.

Okay, well, I hope you enjoy!

...

**We Are Slasher**

Shikamaru packed his bag, not much for him to bring. All he needed was a sleeping bag, pillow, his I-Pod, and a gun. His phone rang, as he was about to pack it. He flipped it open. "Hello?" He said into the phone

"Hey Shikamaru." Naruto's voice came over the phone.

"Naruto," Shikamaru said dryly, "Shouldn't you be calling someone else. Like Sakura?"

"Why Sakura? She'd just yell at me and beat me up tomorrow." Naruto stated.

"True, very true," Shikamaru paused, "So what do you want?"

"To know what you are packing so I can figure out what to pack." Naruto said.

Shikamaru closed his phone. "What a retard."

…

Mean while at Sakura's house, Sakura and Ino were backing their items. "Ino, don't pack for me!" Sakura yelled turning around to see Ino throwing a few things in her bag.

"Sorry, my bags full and I need more room." Ino said smiling. Sakura rolled her eyes as she pulled her bag closer and started piling more cloths into it.

…

Mean while again, Kiba was lying on his bed with Akumaru. He was looking at his cell phone. Not at anything but the wallpaper he had set. A picture of him and Hinata from a few years ago. When they were young and naive. Kiba's computer made the noise it does when Shino receives an I.M. He slowly got up from his bed and walked over to see who was trying to chat with him. "Whispering Winds." Kiba murmured knowing instantly that it was Hinata trying to talk to him.

The chat went like this basically:

Hinata: Hey Kiba

Kiba: Hi…

Hinata: R u excited 4 2morrow's trip?

Kiba: I guess…don't really care much

Hinata: O…lol

Kiba: lol, yea, wht r u packing?

Hinata: eh, nothing intresting, u?

Kiba: Besides Akumaru?

Hinata: Yes…-.-

Kiba: lol, nothing tht intresting either

Hinata: Wht's going on wit u?

Kiba: Besides living wit my sister and getting locked in my room every night because of her…"habit"

Hinata: O yea…I remember tht 1 time I waz ovr ther during her, "habit" time.

Kiba: Yea, well, I'm gonna catch some Z's, nite.

Hinata: Nite, ttyl

…

And meanwhile again, Sasuke was sitting alone in his room reading poetry and practicing his suicide notes. "You are so fucking Emo little brother." Itachi said standing in the door.

"Go away, you'll be upset when I die." Sasuke said not looking up from his poetry book.

"Just as sad as I was when Deidara died on that camping trip I had last year which YOU have tomorrow." Itachi joked.

"Then I guess you're gonna cry for a month again." Sasuke snickered as he smirked and threw a knife near his bed at Itachi.

Itachi closed the door and locked it on the outside as the knife hit the door. "You bitch." Itachi yelled through the door.

"Works every fucking time." Sasuke said.

…

Finally, Chouji, Rock Lee, and Shino were sitting in Lee's car talking about the trip. "So who are we driving up in?" Shino asked.

"Eh, we'll all probably drive together in a bus or some shit." Lee said as he turned a corner a little to close to the curb.

"Holy shit!" Chouji said as he almost fell out of the car.

"You're probably right." Shino said, unaffected by Lee's reckless driving.

…

Okay, not very intresting yet, I guess the first few won't, but as the story progresses, I promise the action will pick up!

Okay, well, Review and don't flame

Okay, well, bye bye for now!

In the words of Hinata: Nite, ttyl


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a long time since i last updated anything so sorry for that.

School has kept me on my toes and shit so yeah, I'm gonna be updating slower

As well as that, I've been working on a completely different story and I would release it but it's for Degrassi and it's not even related to the real Degrassi

So let me no in either a message or review whether you think I should release it or not. If not, I might release it anyway just ofr the hell of it.

So yeah, enjoy this update and more will come out soon hopefully=)

...

**We Are Slasher**

Sakura and Ino both woke up at the same time. "That was weird." Sakura said as she saw her friend sit up at the exact same time.

"Without a doubt." Ino nodded in agreement.

The two quickly ate their breakfast and walked over to the school bus stop in which the gang would rent a bus and get someone to drive them to their camping spot. "Hey, what time is it?" Sakura asked as Ino looked at her cell phone.

"About 10AM," Ino replied, "so they should be here in about fifteen minutes."

…

Sasuke walked out of his room. Actually, he hopped out his window without eating breakfast, but we'll pretend he had a normal day. He quickly ran over to Naruto's house and banged on his door. "WHAT!" The aggravated voice of a sleepy Naruto walked to the door.

"Get your loser ass out here, we got to get Kakashi to drive the damn bus!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto appeared fully dressed within a matter of minutes.

"Let's role." Naruto said.

…

Naruto and Sasuke stood outside of Kakashi's house. They walked up to the door. At first Naruto politely knocked on the door. About twenty-five seconds later, Sasuke kicked and banged on the door so loud, it was almost impossible not to hear it. "WHAT!" Kakashi yelled as he opened his door, completely naked.

"Fuck Kakashi, put some cloths on, you have to drive the bus!" Sasuke said as Naruto and himself covered their eyes.

"W-Where's TenTen?" Kakashi asked, clearly drunk as he looked for the brown haired girl.

"Renting the bus." Naruto said looking away from his sensei.

"That lucky bitch." Sasuke murmured as Kakashi walked inside to put on some cloths.

"Are you sure you can drive?" Naruto asked as Kakashi started to have a hard time walking.

"No, but I'm gonna do it." Kakashi said as he put a hand on Naruto and Sasuke's shoulder and the three walked to the bus TenTen had rented.

…

TenTen stood by the bus she had rented. She looked at Naruto and Sasuke walking with Kakashi. "Fuck, he got drunk again." TenTen swore as Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke finally made it over.

"Sorry." Naruto said, knowing full well that TenTen knew that Kakashi was drunk.

'Whatever, get your ass on the bus and drive to our stops and to our camping ground!" TenTen ordered as the three ran up and got on the bus with TenTen following behind.

…

Shikamaru lazily walked to the corner just in time to see a bus arrive. "Kakashi? Drunk again? This doesn't surprise me." Shikamaru shook his head as he walked on to the bus and sat in second to last row before reaching the back., plugging in his headphones and listening to his I-Pod.

"Shut up and sit down." Kakashi yelled about three minutes after Shikamaru had boarded the bus.

"God, this is so bad." Naruto said shaking his head while Sasuke walked down to the back of the bus and sat down next to Shikamaru, pulling out his poetry.

"Why are you back here?" Shikamaru asked not looking up from the dictionary he was about to start reading.

"I don't need to listen to Naruto bitch." Sasuke said as he started reading.

"Good point." Shikamaru said as the bus continued to the next stop.

…

Kiba walked out of his house, hearing the moans of his sister and Sasuke's older brother. "Fucking bitches." Kiba shook his head as he watched Hinata and Neji walk out their door across the street two blocks away.

Kiba smiled as he ran down the two blocks to catch up with the two. "Hi Kiba." Hinata said. Neji turned to glare at Kiba. Kiba started to sweat a little.

"Hi Hinata," Kiba said plainly, "Hi Neji."

"I still don't like you." Neji said coldly.

"Is he still upset about-" Kiba started when Neji was a good amount of distance a head.

"Yes." Hinata replied with a small giggle.

"God, one prank in first grade and Neji can never get over it." Kiba said making Hinata laugh.

"Hinata, get away from him." Neji yelled as he pulled her up to his stride.

Hinata turned around to give Kiba a quick smile before getting pulled at a speed that even Kiba couldn't keep up with. "Damn man." Kiba sighed as he continued his walking.

…

As Kiba approached the bus stop, he heard some crazy screaming. He turned around and saw three people running down the block. "YOSH! LET'S DO THIS SHIOT!!!" Lee yelled as himself, Shino, and Chouji ran down the block utterly drunk.

"Come on KIBA BUDDY!" Shino yelled, wildly drunk as he grabbed Kiba by the collar and they started running faster than Neji had walked.

…

Hinata was annoyed that Neji had pulled her away from her friend. "You are such a jerk!" Hinata scolded.

"Kiba doesn't deserve the presence of a Hyuuga!" Neji scolded back.

"One day you are going to realize that Kiba is great and you are going to regret all those years you were mean to him!" Hinata yelled as tears sprung from her eyes.

"H-Hinata…" Neji started. All of a sudden a blur of people ran by and Hinata was grabbed up with them.

…

"What the fuck?" Hinata asked.

"It's okay Hinata," Kiba said picking her up in his arms, "Shino, Lee, and Chouji got drunk."

"That's funny, but what about the bus?" Hinata asked.

"There." Kiba pointed as a bus stopped at the corner.

"YOSH! LET'S GET ON THE BUS AND GO TO CAMP! WOAH!" Lee yelled as the three boys bombarded the bus and jumped onto seats.

"I'll lock them down." TenTen said as she quickly strapped down the boys into their seats.

Kiba was still holding Hinata in his arms when Neji walked down the block to the bus. When he saw the two, he glared hardly at Kiba and then shot a look at Hinata, before walking past them like nothing had happened. "Oh, sorry." Kiba said blushing a little as he stood Hinata on her feet and the two walked onto the bus and sat down together.

"Okay, only a few more people." Naruto said as Kakashi drove away from the stop and continued his journey.

…

Gaara walked down the block with his siblings following behind him. "Do we really have to do this Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Shut up," Gaara said, "Shikamaru is going to be their, go drool over him."

"SHIKAMARU?" Temari exclaimed.

"Shut it Temari," Kankuro said, "Yes Shikamaru will be there."

Temari shut up instantly smiling. "That's more like it." Gaara said as the three approached a stop that was already preoccupied by people.

…

Ino and Sakura sat against the sign, waiting, when they saw three familiar people walking towards them. "Ah crap…Temari and the sand siblings." Ino said as she saw a bus turn the corner.

"What's so bad about Temari?" Sakura asked. Ino gave her a kind of look that says, 'You really don't already know why.' "Oh," Sakura said, "I got it."

Ino and Sakura stood up as the bus pulled over. They walked on, closely followed by the sand siblings. Ino and Sakura quickly ran to the back behind Sasuke and Shikamaru so that Temari couldn't sit behind him. "Hey Shika." Ino said happily.

"I'm listening to music Ino, and hi… " Shikamaru sighed as he went back to his dictionary.

Ino sat back down as Sakura watched, "I don't know what you see in him."

"You can't do better." Ino said.

"Watch me." Sakura said. She leaned over to Sasuke and tried to top Ino. "Hi Sasuke-Kun!"

"Bug off pink hair." Sasuke said as he lifted his hand to push her head off where it currently resided and went back to his poetry.

"Hah, at least I got a 'hi'." Ino gloated while Sakura just looked down, somewhat ashamed.

…

Okay, hope you enjoyed it

Sorry for not updating earlier but yeah, that's the way the cookie crumbles.

Okay, so yeah, please don't flame but do review.

PEACE!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter #3!

I don't know how long since I last updated but honestly, I don't think it is as long as it usually is.

So anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Please do, I'm taking time out of my schedule to upload and do it!

...

**We Are Slasher**

After about three hours of driving and conversations that have no particular value to the plot, they were only ten minutes away. "Wake up lazy ass." Sasuke said as he shoved Shikamaru awake. Shikamaru had finished his dictionary about half an hour into the ride so he decided to sleep with his headphones on.

"What? Oh, okay…" Shikamaru sighed. He quickly looked over Sasuke's shoulder to look at what he was reading.

"What? You want to read it?" Sasuke asked handing Shikamaru the book.

Shikamaru quickly looked through every page. He reached the end of the book within a minute. "Good book, ending poems are so fucked up. Loved them." Shikamaru said handing back the book and going back to his I-Pod.

…

"Shino, are you still drunk?" Hinata asked.

"N-No." Shino said, trying not to laugh.

"So we can let you out?" Kiba asked.

"Y-Yes." Shino said, almost laughing off his seat.

Kiba and Hinata looked at each other quickly before turning back to Shino. "Lee, are you drunk?" TenTen asked, looking over her seat.

"Nah…" Lee trailed off.

"Tell the truth Lee!" TenTen ordered.

"I…I a-am T-TenTen." Lee said.

TenTen grabbed Lee by the collar and ripped him out of his seat! She shook him and smashed his head into the ceiling of the bus. Then she tossed him back on his seat. "Now, are you drunk?" TenTen repeated.

"Yes." Lee said rubbing his head and putting his seatbelt on.

"And Chouji and Shino?" TenTen asked.

Shino nodded. "Y-Yeah." Chouji said scared that he would end up like Lee.

"Good, now," TenTen said looking at Hinata and Kiba, "That's how you do it."

…

"What's taking so long?" Temari demanded.

"Here." Gaara said taking out a picture of Shikamaru and throwing it out the window. Temari jumped out after it.

"What a dumbass." Kankuro laughed.

"I can't believe that shit actually worked." Gaara said with an evil smile.

…

"Kakashi, are we there yet?" Naruto asked.

About three minutes later Kakashi replied, "S-Shut up…Sakura."

"Thanks." Naruto said as he saw the campgrounds around the corner. "WE MADE IT EVERYONE!" Naruto yelled.

"BEASTLY!" Lee yelled, still drunk as he was a few hours ago.

…

Everyone left the bus, followed by Kakashi, Lee, Shino, and Chouji about three minutes later. "Alcohol really does slow down your senses." Ino said.

"Yep." Shikamaru replied dully pulling out another book from his bag.

"Is that all you packed?" Sasuke asked, finishing up his book, "And you were right, the last few poems are awesome."

"I know I'm right, and all you packed was poetry books, a knife, a scalpel, three rolls of paper towels, and at least a ten packs of post-it notes to practice your suicide notes." Shikamaru replied simply, not raising his eyes off his book for even a minute.

"Touché." Sasuke replied, doing the same exact thing Shikamaru was doing with his book.

"OKAY CAMPERS!" A weird old man said running up to the group. He reached out a hand to touch Naruto in a welcome.

"I NEED AN ADULT!" Naruto yelled sarcastically getting a few laughs.

"Fuck you kid." The man said kicking Naruto in the balls, getting a roar of laughter, before going back to the group.

"Is this it?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope, there is plenty more inside." The man said.

"Okay." Sasuke replied.

"Okay, my name is Jirayia, and I will be the consular. If I were a girl, I'd like your cabin and everything else up. I have no control of my actions." Jirayia said looking around with a perverted eye.

"God, can we just get our fucking cabins and get this over with?" Shikamaru asked.

"Fine, douche." Jirayia said. He handed out a slip of paper to everyone.

"Wait, before we all leave," Sasuke said, "Is it true that there was like, seven deaths?"

"Yep, in fact, those permission slips you signed, were actually liability wavers, we have tens of thousands of copies, so who wants a copy to take home?" Jirayia asked turning around to walk away, "If, you get home."

…

Shikamaru sat on his bunk. He was stuck with the drunken douches. "God, you guys," He started before looking down, "WHAT THE FUCK!" It was nighttime and the campfire was about to start, Lee, Shino, and Chouji were naked and on top of each other.

"Oh Shino, pound me harder!" Lee yelled, in the middle of the action.

Shikamaru slowly grabbed all his stuff and walked into Sasuke's cabin. "I'm sleeping here." He said throwing all his stuff on the last available bunk.

"Why?" Naruto asked, jumping down from his bunk over Kiba.

"I would rather not relive it." Shikamaru said.

"Oh, I get it." Sasuke said.

"Oh God." Kiba agreed laughing.

"Where's Neji?" Shikamaru asked. He had though that Neji would be in this cabin.

"Well…when he saw me in this cabin," Kiba explained, "He said he was out of here, and he was moving in with the drunkards."

"Ah, well, he's in for a surprise." Shikamaru joked.

"Why don't I understand?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, go into the drunkard cabin." Shikamaru said.

Naruto left and in about three minutes, he came running back in, "Oh god! Neji was in there too, he said he was moving in with the sand brothers and Kakashi." Naruto said hiding under his bunk.

"Well, that must have been funny." Kiba said.

"Most definitely." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, new poetry book?" Shikamaru asked noticing for the first time that Sasuke was sitting on the top bunk of where Shikamaru was now sleeping, reading a different book then the one Shikamaru had read through quickly.

"Yep," Sasuke said tossing it down to Shikamaru, "Knock yourself out kid." Shikamaru did the same thing he had done with Sasuke's other book.

"Not bad." Shikamaru said nodding his head as he tossed the book back up to Sasuke.

"Yo, pricks!" Neji's voice said from outside the cabin.

"Yeah?" Shikamaru yelled as Neji walked in.

"Time for the campfire." Neji said.

"Come on guys." Naruto said as he crawled out from under his bed and walked out the door behind Neji.

…

Hinata sat by Ino and TenTen. "Um…Sakura…how many pairs of clothing did you pack?" TenTen asked as Sakura kept pulling out cloths.

"I don't know…why?" Sakura asked.

"You should have seen my bag." Ino said.

"Thank god we came in after you finished unpacking." Hinata joked as the four girls chuckled.

"Yo bitches." Temari yelled walking in.

"Sorry Temari," Ino said, "Get the fuck out, we don't want you in here."

"Oh Ino, you're so jealous." Temari joked as she smirked.

"Fuck you," Ino said, "What could you possibly do to make me jealous?"

"Had Shikamaru's first kiss, fucked Shikamaru first." Temari listed.

"You don't think I've been there before?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow.

Temari turned red, "Fuck you! I came here to tell you that the campfire was about to start but forget it!" She quickly ran out of the cabin.

"Dumb bimbo." Sakura said. They all laughed while walking to the fire.

…

Hope you enjoyed, I'll get up another chapter sometime soon!

Please comment but don't flame

Okay, so yeah

Have a good day/evening and enjoy yourselves

Peace


End file.
